FF7: The Last Fight
by PureAerith
Summary: 2 ans après FF7:DOC. Les membres du WRO et les ex membres d'Avalanche découvrent que la dynastie SHINRA a laissé derrière elle un specimen qui pourrait terminer une fois pour toute la lutte pour la planète: Reina K. Greenwood. Première fic.
1. Chapter 1

FF7 : The Last Fight

_-FF7, FF7 Advent Children et FF7 Dirge of Cerberus, de même que tous les personnages de Square ne m'appartiennent pas. Reina et les autres sont ma création par contre (sigh).-_

Chapitre 1

Plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis cette chaude et longue lutte entre la lumière et les ténèbres. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas exactement combien. Cinq, six? Je n'ai jamais accordé une grande importance au temps qui passe, mais après cet événement, il me sembla que le passé nous rattrapait plus que jamais. SHINRA avait utilisé la planète à ses fins et bien que le lifestream nous ait sauvé à la toute dernière minute de METEOR, nous n'étions pas au bout de nos peines.

Je me souviens encore des enfants et du géostigma, je me souviens des sourires malades, des efforts pour reconstruire nos vies différemment, des centaines d'orphelins longeant les rues ternes de ce qui reste de Midgar.

Je n'ai jamais autant compté le temps que lors de cet épisode.

J'ai entendu, un soir, que la pluie qui était tombée un certain jour avait guéri toutes les victimes. La vieille église abandonnée comptait maintenant un bassin où les fleurs et la lumière régnaient. Quand j'entrai dans l'enceinte, je vis la paix pour la première fois de ma vie, la véritable paix. Rien au monde ne m'apparaissait plus sain et béni que ces ruines où les vitraux portaient encore des couleurs. Les tourments étaient évacués, les peines apaisées.

Ce devait être l'oeuvre d'un ange.

Au moment où mes doigts ont trempé dans l'eau claire et que j'y ai vu le reflet de mon visage, j'ai enfin cessé de compter les jours. Les enfants étaient nombreux et revigorés. Certains adultes voyaient là un véritable miracle inattendu.

J'y voyais enfin un répit. Mon répit.

Pourtant, je sentais au fond de moi que rien n'était complètement réglé, que cette période de lutte pour la planète n'était pas achevée. C'est à ce moment qu'une autre menace, un autre héritage de SHINRA, les Deepground SOLDIERs, se sont manifestés et que les « sauveurs de la planète » comme nous les appelons, en alliance avec le WRO (World Regenesis Organization), ont encore une fois pris leurs armes et combattu pour la collectivité entière.

Cela fait maintenant deux ans de cela et la trêve semble vouloir durer.

J'aurais tant voulu agir dans toute cette histoire et ce depuis le début, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ma tête et mon cœur n'arrivaient pas à trouver un accord. Je me suis alors cachée dans Midgar et survécu du mieux que j'ai pu.

Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi je pouvais voir ce que d'autres ne pouvaient pas concevoir comme étant possible. Je n'ai aucun talent autre que celui de lire l'âme des gens, même ceux qui croient la dissimuler parfaitement. Mais entre connaître et comprendre, il y a une énorme différence. Je pense que ce désaccord entre ma tête et mon coeur provient de là.

Je vis à Edge depuis environ deux ans. Je travaille avec le WRO. Bien que certains aient encore peur de cette organisation, depuis quelques années, les commentaires désobligeants se font de plus en plus rares. Je m'occupe des orphelins trouvés dans les rues. Je leur donne les soins nécessaires, de la nourriture et tente de leur trouver une famille. Ce n'est pas facile, car plusieurs résidents d'Edge ont déjà adopté et à Midgar… Disons que je ne veux pas les sortir de l'enfer de l'incertitude pour les lancer dans un autre. Après tout, Midgar restera toujours Midgar.

Il y a deux ans exactement, peu de temps après la victoire du WRO contre les Deepground SOLDIERs, un orphelinat fut inauguré à Edge. Reeve Tuesti avait fait un discours empreint d'espoir et de compassion pour l'ouverture. Dès qu'il eut terminé, je l'ai attendu au bas de la petite scène et j'ai crié :

-Je veux travailler ici!

Je me souviens encore des ses yeux surpris. Il m'a probablement trouvé effrontée d'avoir agit de cette manière. Tout le monde voulait travailler, ici ou ailleurs. Seulement, pour une fois, ma raison et ma passion vibraient au même diapason. Je ne voulais _plus_ fuir.

-Vous devrez remplir un formulaire du WRO et…

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne veux pas travailler pour _vous_, je veux travailler ici, pour _eux_.

J'ai alors pointé les enfants. Et j'ai attendu.

Nos regards se sont étudiés pendant plusieurs secondes, bien que les « gardes » tentaient de m'éloigner de Reeve. Il a légèrement levé la main et le calme fut obtenu.

J'ai trouvé qu'il m'envisageait drôlement. Ses yeux ont très rapidement passé de scruteurs à doux. Comme s'il avait trouvé réponses à ses questions. Comme s'il m'avait lue. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible. Il n'a pas semblé s'attarder à la couleur de mes yeux, ni à la longueur de mes cheveux, ni à mon teint plus pâle que la normale.

Il avait vu mon âme, ce Reeve Tuesti a vu mon âme. Et j'ai tremblé.

-D'accord, remplissez les documents qu'on vous donnera à l'intérieur. Dites que cette demande vient de moi. Vous commencez maintenant. Je sais que vous saurez quoi faire pour eux.

Il continua son chemin et se retourna légèrement en me demandant mon nom. Je lui donnai alors la seule réponse que je connaisse :

-Reina.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-Reina!Reina!

Je sentis une petite main tirer les couvertures et le froid me réveilla. En ouvrant les yeux je vis Molly sautiller sur place en tirant maintenant sur mon bras alors que je me relevais légèrement pour mieux me resituer dans l'espace.

-Hum?

-C'est Clay! Il fait encore un cauchemar! Vite! Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller!

Clay est le dernier orphelin arrivé à l'orphelinat. Il y a trois mois, un membre du WRO est venu nous l'apporter. Il était dans un état pitoyable. Sale, vêtements en lambeaux, griffé même. Il était complètement fermé sur lui-même. J'avais peine à croire qu'il ne s'était pas laissé mourir, mais une détermination se dégageait de lui. Il voulait vivre, mais il avait peur.

_Flashback _

_-Je l'ai convaincu de me suivre en lui parlant de toi Reina. Prends soin de lui._

_-Ne t'en fais pas Shawn, je vais bien m'en occuper._

_Shawn est un responsable de l'orphelinat d'Edge pour le WRO, mais il travaille à Midgar. Il tente de sauver les enfants les plus mal en point et les dirige vers les différents orphelinats existants. Lors de mon arrivée ici, c'est lui qui me donna les papiers à remplir pour Reeve. _

_Shawn s'approcha doucement de moi et me regarda intensément. Comme il a deux bonnes têtes de plus que moi, il baissa son regard. _

_-Je sais._

_Il se retourna pour quitter l'étage. Je fixai donc notre nouvel arrivant et m'approcha lentement de lui. Je me penchai à sa hauteur et lui fit mon plus beau sourire._

_-Comme tu le sais déjà, je m'appelle Reina. Quel est ton nom?_

_-…_

_-Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais bien que tu te douches. Je te donnerai des vêtements neufs et un bon repas chaud, qu'en dis-tu?_

_End flashback_

-REINA!

-Oui! Oui, j'arrive Molly, j'arrive.

Je me levai de mon lit et suivi Molly qui courait dans le couloir menant au dortoir. Elle avait vraiment l'air pressée. Habituellement, je lui aurais dit de ralentir le pas, mais elle semblait trop inquiète.

En entrant dans le dortoir, plusieurs enfants étaient réveillés et tentaient de sortir Clay de sa torpeur. Quand j'arrivai, ils reculèrent tous pour me laisser place près du lit de Clay.

-Dans vos lits tout le monde, allez.

Ils m'écoutèrent et retournèrent dans leur lit.

-Clay… Clay… C'est moi, Reina.

Son visage était crispé, la douleur, apparente. Il suait abondamment et gémissait sans arrêt. Clay faisait souvent des cauchemars, mais cette fois, c'était pire. Je secouai ses épaules pour tenter de le faire réagir.

-Clay, suis ma voix Clay, suis ma voix…

-Non, ne la touchez pas…

-Clay? Personne ne touche personne. Réveille-toi.

Il se me mit à trembler davantage et les larmes coulèrent. Il se mit à crier. De voir ce petit bonhomme de dix ans souffrir comme ça me brisa le cœur.

-S'il-te-plaît Clay, suis ma voix, reviens vers moi…

-NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL!

Il se leva abruptement et ouvra les yeux. J'eus à peine le temps de reculer pour éviter que nos têtes ne se frappent. Il me regarda et lorsqu'il sembla me reconnaître, se jetta dans mes bras. Il pleurait faiblement, comme s'il se retenait.

-Clay, je suis là. Tout va bien. Tout va bien…

-Ne… (sanglots) ne les laisse pas venir vers toi Reina…(sanglots)

-De qui… De qui parles-tu Clay?

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et ce que j'y vis me donna la chair de poule.

-Les SOLDATs.

* * *

-Mais les SOLDATs n'existent plus! Clay a dû perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher pendant la guerre du METEOR et il expose cette peur sur toi. C'est sûrement ça.

Cette hypothèse n'était pas impossible, seulement, Clay, à cette époque, devait avoir à peine trois ou quatre ans, cinq tout au plus. Son regard d'épouvante me hante encore. Il avait la mort dans les yeux.

-Oui, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond qu'une peur là-dedans, hum Abby?

Nous étions toutes deux dans le bureau général de l'orphelinat. Les enfants jouaient dehors et cela consistait le seul moment que nous avions ensemble dans la journée.

-Peut-être… Tu ressembles probablement à sa mère. Tu lui as demandé?

Je n'ose pas demander à Clay plus d'informations sur ses rêves ou son passé. J'ai peur qu'il se replie de nouveau sur lui-même. Notre relation est trop précieuse pour cela. La confiance qu'il éprouve envers moi et les membres de l'orphelinat demeure sa seule chance de retrouver une forme d'équilibre.

-Ouais, ça se pourrait.

-Écoute Reina, tu devrais vraiment t'asseoir avec lui et en discuter, il ne peut pas garder tout ça en lui. Il te fait confiance. Tu le sais. Il t'aime beaucoup.

Je poussai un soupir et laissa les paroles d'Abby couler dans mon esprit. Elle marquait un point. Je devais lui parler.

-Tu as raison, je vais lui parler ce soir, seul à seul.

Nous entendirent alors les cris de jeu des enfants et regardâmes l'heure. C'était presque le moment de souper. Abby me fit son sourire caractéristique, un peu espiègle.

-Viens Reina, allons chercher nos affamés!

* * *

Le souper se passa comme d'habitude. Il y a toujours un peu de brouhaha, mais je dois avouer que ces enfants font preuve d'une grande maturité, peu importe leur âge. Abby travaille avec moi et s'occupe des 0-7 ans alors que moi, ce sont les 7-12 ans. Il y a vingt enfants en tout à l'orphelinat. Onze à ma charge et neuf pour Abby.

Après avoir nettoyé complètement les tables et donné les plateaux aux responsables de la cuisine, je montai voir comment mon groupe se comportait. Quelques-uns jouaient avec des cartes et d'autres jouets, d'autres regardaient la télévision. Lorsqu'ils me virent, j'eus droit à plusieurs sourires. Clay me regarda un moment avant de se retourner vers la télé.

-Clay, dis-je doucement, tu veux venir avec moi une minute?

Il savait exactement pourquoi je l'appelais, mais les autres enfants n'y portèrent aucune attention. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je lui tendis la main et l'emmenai dans le couloir, loin du groupe. Je m'assis le dos contre le mur et fus contente qu'il fasse de même.

-Tu veux me parler du rêve, c'est ça?

Son timbre de voix était bas, je sentais qu'il avait peur voire honte de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il fixait ses pieds. Je savais que je devais être très prudente pour ne pas le froisser.

-Oui, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ton rêve Clay.

-…

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mon but n'est pas de te forcer. Mais je suis là pour toi, Clay. Je ne veux pas que tu portes ce poids tout seul.

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Je dois maintenant attendre qu'il soit prêt. J'étais même préparée à ce qu'il parte rejoindre les autres et qu'il ne me raconte rien du tout. J'espérais seulement comprendre pourquoi c'était moi dans son rêve. Pourquoi, en fait, il rêvait à tout ça.

Au moment où je ne m'attendais plus à avoir une réponse, il parla faiblement et je dus me concentrer pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

-Ils te faisaient du mal.

-Les SOLDATs?

Il hocha la tête. Il fixait toujours le sol.

-Pourquoi Clay? Pourquoi les SOLDATs?

-Un homme aux cheveux blonds tentait de les arrêter. Il avait une grosse épée.

Un homme blond avec une grande épée? Le membre d'Avalanche?

-L'as-tu déjà vu à Edge Clay, cet homme blond?

Il hocha encore la tête. Ça devait être lui alors.

-Oui… Il te défendait. Mais moi je voyais tout, je voulais qu'ils arrêtent. Tu avais des tubes partout, tu étais…

Il éclata en sanglots et se blottit dans mes bras. Je massai doucement son dos pour le réconforter. Je ressentais une grande détresse en lui, je savais que ce rêve n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Ce devait être un message. Mais pourquoi, pour l'amour de Dieu, un enfant? Pourquoi lui donner ces visions affreuses?

-Clay, regarde-moi.

Il leva son regard et me fixa tout en reniflant.

-Je suis en sécurité ici. Il ne m'arrivera rien d'accord? Personne…

-Elle m'a dit que tu étais en danger.

-Elle?

-Grande sœur.

C'est clair maintenant, c'était un message. J'ai toujours cru qu'il y avait une présence plus forte que nous, qui nous guide et nous inspire. _Le lifestream_… Mais pourtant… Je n'avais jamais été confrontée à une situation de la sorte comme en ce moment. À la limite, je n'y croyais pas. Ma tête ne voulait pas croire.

-Clay? Peux-tu me dire qui est cette « grande sœur »?

Il prit un moment pour réfléchir, comme s'il choisissait ses mots.

-C'est celle qui fait la pluie. Dans l'Église. Elle connaît tous les enfants.

J'eus le souffle coupé. Clay parlait de quelque chose qui me dépassait complètement. Je crois qu'il a vu ma confusion et me posa une question qui me troubla encore plus.

-Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils aussi brillants Reina?

Le tout me frappa comme une tonne de briques. Les yeux brillants, comme les SOLDATs.

* * *

**-J'espère que vous aimé, R and R! pour les prochains chapitres!- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hé, hé, finalement, à bien y penser, voici le troisième chapitre! J'espère vraiment que vous allez voir un quelconque potentiel et que vous aimerez le tout! Alors voici la suite! Enjoy! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Chapitre 3

Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. La conversation que j'ai eu avec Clay se répète encore et encore dans ma tête. Je sentais un vide en moi, un vide que ne s'était jamais rempli depuis mon enfance. Je croyais que parce que je travaillais à l'orphelinat, j'avais en partie résolu ce problème, mais maintenant…

Il est évident que je ne peux plus nier et faire semblant de rien.

J'ai vécu à Midgar toute mon enfance avec mes deux parents. Ma mère et mon père travaillaient tous les deux pour la SHINRA. Ma mère comme secrétaire-adjointe du département des finances et mon père, comme gardien de nuit. Nous avions tout ce qu'il fallait et ne manquions de rien. J'était heureuse je dois dire, même si je ressentais un vide énorme dans ma poitrine, surtout lorsque je voyais les autres enfants jouer dans le quartier. Pourtant, nous n'habitions pas sur le plateau, près du secteur zéro, le quartier chef de SHINRA, nous habitions plutôt dans le secteur six. C'était le quartier dans lequel on trouvait tout : magasins, restaurants, le fameux Honey Bee Inn…

Ma mère me donnait l'instruction à la maison, après son travail. Je voyais mon père au déjeuner et ensuite il allait dormir. Nous n'avions aucune famille proche et mes parents se promenaient rarement avec moi dans le secteur. Je sortais toujours seule, ce qui signifie que jusqu'à l'âge douze ans je ne pouvais pas sortir de l'appartement. Je voyais les autres enfants par la fenêtre du salon.

J'en ai longtemps voulu à mes parents de me cloîtrer de la sorte. Je croyais qu'ils avaient honte de moi ou qu'ils menaient des doubles vies. Mais quand j'ai franchi le seuil de la porte extérieure de l'appartement pour la première fois, peu à peine après mon douzième anniversaire, j'ai mieux compris pourquoi.

_Flashback _

_L'air n'était pas pur et frais comme je me l'imaginais. Les néons brillaient même le jour, ce qui donnait un effet presque magique quant aux rues pleines de déchets. Je descendis prudemment l'escalier et parcouru le coin. _

_-Hé ma jolie, t'es pas du secteur hum?_

_Je me suis tout de suite sentie en danger, les gens n'étaient pas heureux, ils survivaient. J'entendais la musique d'un bar, je sentis les odeurs de différentes nourritures. Je n'aimais rien de ce que mes yeux me renvoyaient comme image. Mes illusions étaient belles et bien crevées._

_-Regarde-moi quand je te parle!_

_Quelqu'un me tira le bras et je me retournai maladroitement. Un homme, je ne sais pas de quel âge, me fit un petit sourire en coin. _

_-Tu sais, Don Corneo ne dirait pas non… T'as quel âge?_

_-Dou, douze ans Monsieur._

_-Et elle est polie en plus! Tu diras toujours Monsieur, hum? Tu ferais l'affaire, c'est certain. Le patron est plus vieux que toi, bien sûr, mais pas tant que ça quand même…_

_Je tentai de lui faire relâcher mon bras, mais il serrait de plus en plus fort._

_-Et tes yeux… Si brillants…_

_-Lâchez-moi._

_-Brillants d'innocence? Je vais avoir une promotion, c'est évident!_

_-LÂCHEZ-MOI!_

_Je me souviens avoir remonté les escaliers menant chez-moi à une vitesse folle, avoir ouvert la porte la refermer avec mon dos appuyé contre elle. J'ai croisé le regard furieux de ma mère._

_-À quoi tu as pensé, hein? Je t'ai dit de ne JAMAIS sortir d'ici, tu comprends? C'est dangereux! Tu ne peux risquer de te faire prendre Reina, tu m'entends? TU M'ENTENDS?_

_End flashback _

Je croyais que ma mère parlait des hommes pour le Honey Bee Inn, mais quelques semaines plus tard, des représentants de SHINRA sont venus. Mes parents ont nié mon existence, ont dit ne pas avoir d'enfant. Je me suis alors enfuie. Quelques années plus tard, des mako-réacteurs de SHINRA ont commencé à exploser et c'était la panique dans les secteurs. J'ai erré jusqu'à ce que je vois Reeve donner ce discours d'inauguration pour l'orphelinat. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu tout ce temps sans me battre, sans savoir pourquoi j'étais en vie.

Seulement ce vide dans mon âme.

* * *

Le cadran sonna rapidement, je n'avais eu que quelques heures de sommeil. Je pris ma douche, m'habillai et me dirigeai vers le dortoir afin de réveiller les enfants. 

-Bon matin tout le monde, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner!

Certains étaient déjà debouts alors que d'autres, les plus vieux surtout, voulaient encore dormir. Quelques-uns s'étaient changés. La plupart demeuraient en pyjama.

-Allez les enfants, le dernier en bas aura des œufs froids!

À peine aie-je eu le temps de finir ma phrase que c'était la course à la cuisine. Je les rejoignis peu après quand je vis que Shawn était assis en train de manger.

-Shawn? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Bon matin à toi aussi Reina.

Shawn était toujours de passage à l'orphelinat. Il habitait Midgar sans doute, vu son poste. J'étais surprise de le voir de si bonne heure à Edge. J'allai chercher mon petit déjeuner, dis bonjour à Abby et me dirigea vers Shawn.

-Je suis seulement surprise de te voir ici si tôt. Tu as dormi au moins?

Son sourire me fait toujours du bien, il m'apporte beaucoup de calme. J'avais presque le goût de penser qu'il veillait sur moi d'une certaine façon. Il était toujours très gentil avec moi, me parlait doucement, m'appuyait dans tous les projets que j'envisageais pour les enfants et la gestion de l'orphelinat. Ce sentiment monta dans ma poitrine, mais je fis vite de le réprimer.

-Disons que j'ai dormi en route.

-Tu n'es pas venu seul alors…

-Non, Reeve est venu voir Strife.

Strife? Comme dans Cloud Strife?

-Oui, en plein ça.

J'ai alors réalisé que j'avais pensé tout haut.

-Il va venir visiter l'orphelinat en après-midi.

-Reeve? Oh… Et tu sais pourquoi?

Il me sourit encore, mais en coin cette fois. Je fis de même et son visage changea drastiquement.

-Tu vas bien Reina?

Sa question me prit un peu au dépourvu. Mon manque de sommeil me donnait si mauvaise mine? Ou Abby avait-elle discuté de Clay avec lui ?

-Euh, oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi, j'ai l'air de ne pas aller?

Shawn cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de me répondre. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. Tout d'un coup, je me suis sentie mal à l'aise. J'aimais mieux le voir en face. Le sentir si près, comme ça… Je ne savais pas trop comment agir, comment réagir.

-Abby m'a parlé de Clay. Elle m'a dit pour les cauchemars…

C'était donc ça.

-Et les SOLDATs.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai figé en entendant ce mot sortir de la bouche de Shawn. Je tournai la tête pour le regarder et je sentis son souffle contre mon visage. J'ai alors réalisé qu'il était très proche de moi. Il avait l'air préoccupé lui aussi. Se rappeler ce temps ne semble donc plaisant pour personne.

-Shawn, je… (soupir) Écoute, j'ai parlé avec Clay et lui ai expliqué que tout ira bien, que personne ne peut me faire du mal. Il n'a rien à craindre et il est en sécurité.

-Il t'a dit autre chose?

Devais-je tout lui dire? Après tout, Clay m'a confié ses peurs, ses craintes. Soudainement, je n'avais plus faim et tout ce que je voulais faire était m'enfuir. Je devais rassurer Shawn et tenter de trouver les réponses à mes questions. Seule.

-Non.

-Tu es une affreuse menteuse, tu le sais?

Je me mis à rire doucement en l'entendant dire ça. C'est vrai, je ne sais PAS mentir. Je m'arrange toujours pour que les gens n'aient pas envie de poser les vraies questions. Abby, il va falloir qu'on se parle…

-Il m'a vue avec des tubes partout et il ne m'a rien dit d'autre.

-Je vais en discuter avec Reeve et voir si on ne peut trouver quelque chose.

En parler avec Reeve? Mais pourquoi? C'est seulement… Pour un cauchemar! Même si je sais la gravité des propos de Clay, je ne peux concevoir qu'on va parcourir le sujet avec nul autre que le directeur du WRO.

-Shawn?

Il soupira et prit ma main, chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivée auparavant. Une main d'enfant, oui, ça arrive tous les jours, mais une main d'homme… Il sentit ma tension, car il se mit à la masser légèrement, comme on apprivoise un animal en le caressant attentivement.

-Clay n'est pas le seul à avoir rêvé de ça Reina.

Quoi? D'autres enfants ont fait le même cauchemar? Pas ici en tout cas. Ma main se retira d'elle-même de la douce emprise de Shawn. Devant mon mutisme il continua.

-Au moins un enfant de tous les autres orphelinats a fait le même cauchemar que celui de Clay.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, je sus que Shawn était au courant pour l'homme blond à l'épée et « grande sœur » qui a fait la pluie à l'Église. Les enfants s'occupaient à diverses activités alors que Shawn, Abby et moi discutions dans le bureau général. 

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Shawn? Reina est alors vraiment en danger?

Je les écoutais parler sans vraiment les entendre. Je ne pouvais pas croire. Reeve était venu voir Cloud Strife pour lui parler de ça, de moi. Il allait ensuite venir me parler en après-midi pendant que Shawn prendrait mon relais. Je vois Reeve assez régulièrement pour l'orphelinat, ça va de soi. Mais maintenant, j'avais peur. Je ne comprenais plus.

-Reina? Tu m'écoutes?

Shawn s'agenouilla en face de moi.

-Shawn, Abby, pourquoi moi? Je n'ai rien de spécial. Je n'ai jamais commis de crimes, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé auparavant! Pourquoi, pourquoi…

Ma voix avait progressivement perdu de sa force pour ne devenir qu'un murmure. Je pensai soudainement aux agents de SHINRA qui étaient venus voir mes parents avant ma fuite et le tout me sembla si proche. Abby me regarda avec compassion. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ses prochaines paroles.

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué que tes yeux ont la même brillance que les SOLDATs, hum? Tu n'aurais pas été avec eux ou avec la SHINRA? Peut-être que…

Je me levai d'un bond en accrochant de peu Shawn encore accroupi.

-Je n'ai JAMAIS eu quoi que ce soit à voir avec eux, jamais! Tu m'entends Abby! Je les déteste, tout ce que la SHINRA a fait est détruire à long terme! Ces enfants auraient encore des parents aujourd'hui! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes yeux sont comme ça, ils sont si différents des tiens?

Abby demeura muette.

-Et toi Shawn, tu crois aussi que mes yeux ont quelque chose à voir avec les SOLDATs!?!

Il se leva de nouveau et me fixa directement. Je vis dans son regard de la tristesse, du regret. Ses cheveux tombaient légèrement sur son visage, l'encadrant parfaitement. Mon intuition me dit qu'il savait quelque chose dont je n'étais pas au courant. Cela me frustra davantage.

-HEIN SHAWN?

J'étais sur le bord des larmes. Tout d'un coup, je sentis Abby et Shawn à des lieux de moi. Le vide m'engouffrait encore, comme avant quand je luttais dans Midgar pour survivre. Je me senti rejetée, incomprise.

-Reina…

-Pourquoi vous criez?

Je me retournai vers la porte et vis Clay. Il avait l'air apeuré de me voir dans cet état. Il devait penser que cette situation était de sa faute, car il partit en courant et sortit de l'orphelinat à toutes jambes.

-Clay!

Je me précipitai à sa course et le suivit jusqu'à l'Église. Il avança vers le bassin et se mit à pleurer.

Je ne réfléchis même pas à mes gestes. Je me jetai par terre et le serra dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolée Clay, pardonne-moi. Rien n'est de ta faute. Je ne crierai plus, pardonne-moi.

Le temps passa et je revins dans la réalité quand je vis nul autre que Shawn, Reeve et Cloud Strife dans l'entrée de l'Église.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me mis à pleurer.

* * *

Voilà! prochain chapitre: la rencontre entre Strife et Reina... 


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous, lecteurs et lectrices que vous êtes! Voici donc la suite de l'histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, c'est le secret du succès!

Je veux dédier ce chapitre à Mendil Peredhel pour son review! Merci pour tes belles paroles, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir! Way to go girl! ;)

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapitre 4

J'ai brièvement regardé les hommes au bout de l'allée et redonna ensuite toute mon attention à Clay. Je remarquai alors qu'il s'était endormi dans mes bras et bizarrement, constater cela apaisa ma peine. Mon visage vint s'enfouir dans ses cheveux noirs et au bout de quelques respirations, je repris complètement mes moyens.

_Cet enfant m'a sauvé bien plus que moi ou le WRO l'a fait pour lui depuis trois mois…_

-Reina?

Shawn était assis sur ses genoux et attendit que je lève mon regard. Nos yeux se sont croisés et aucune parole ne fut nécessaire. Il prit doucement Clay dans ses bras, une main sous sa tète et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il se leva ensuite et sortit de l'Église.

Je me mis debout. Reeve s'approcha alors de moi.

-Bonjour Reina.

Je hochai la tête en guise de salutations.

-Reeve.

-J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. Reina, voici Cloud Strife. Cloud, Reina K.Greenwood.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais alors que Cloud demeurait immobile, je m'avançai près de lui. Pourtant, l'homme blond ne dégageait rien d'invitant. Au contraire, un sentiment d'indifférence englobait son être en entier. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes jambes et doucement, j'entrai dans sa bulle. L'un des héros de la planète me regardait sans aucune expression apparente. Je m'arrêtai à quelques pas de lui et ferma les yeux.

Je sentis plusieurs choses, mais ce qui me frappa le plus est qu'il ne semblait pas à l'aise du tout en ce moment et qu'il était venu parce que Reeve lui avait demandé. À la limite, je me sentais presque coupable de lui prendre de son temps pour une situation qui me dépassait largement. Son armure émotionnelle était si dense… Je décidai de ne pas creuser davantage. Je rouvris les yeux et fus complètement hypnotisée par ses yeux bleus si brillants. Lui aussi sembla réaliser la brillance des miens, car ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son regard changea. Il était beaucoup plus réceptif qu'il y a quelques secondes et je vis les questions traverser son esprit.

-Je vous laisse faire connaissance, j'ai des appels à faire. Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes.

Reeve sortit de l'Église et le silence revint de nouveau. Ni Cloud ni moi avons parlé. Nous nous regardions uniquement et lorsque je clignai des yeux, je réalisai que je m'étais éternisée dans son regard.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas paraître impolie.

Son visage ne changea pas. Ses traits demeurèrent immobiles, lisses, parfaits, _durs_.

-Enchantée Cloud.

Je lui présentai ma main, mais il ne la prit pas. Je baissai mon bras rapidement et je rougis. Je fis vite de cacher mon visage. Je croyais qu'il me tournerait le dos pour quitter l'Église, mais il conserva sa position et continua de me regarder. J'avais peine à ne pas fuir en courant. Sans savoir quoi, je savais que nous partagions quelque chose de commun, que nos chemins jusque-là parallèles s'étaient entrechoqués drastiquement.

-Alors, vous avez discuté un peu?

Reeve revint et je repris le souffle que je ne réalisais même pas avoir retenu. Devant notre silence, il enchaîna rapidement ses paroles.

-Que diriez-vous d'aller discuter au bar? Cloud?

Cloud donna toute son attention à Reeve et hocha de la tête. Il partit ensuite de l'Église.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Cloud n'est pas le plus jovial de tous, mais plus tu apprendras à le connaître, plus tu comprendras.

-Reeve?

Il interrompit sa marche.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis?

Son visage se retourna et je compris qu'il ne le savait pas plus que moi. Il sourit faiblement et m'encouragea à la suivre. Je fermai les paupières et sortit de l'Église.

* * *

Dans la camionnette du WRO, le silence était d'or. Shawn n'était pas dans les parages alors j'ai conclu qu'il devait avoir reconduit Clay à l'orphelinat avec une autre camionnette. 

Paradoxalement, Reeve était au volant. Je croyais qu'il se faisait toujours conduire, vu son statut. Je suppose que dans ce cas-ci, il ne voulait pas que d'autres agents soient au courant de la situation. Cloud, quant à lui, occupait le siège passager et je sentais qu'il n'aimait pas du tout sa position. Cette réalisation me fit sourire un tantinet, mais aussitôt que j'aperçus le bar « Seventh Heaven » et que le véhicule se mit à ralentir, la nervosité revint de plus belle.

J'ouvrai la porte de la camionnette et sortis, avançant un peu à reculons.

Premièrement, autre part qu'à l'orphelinat, je n'étais pas à l'aise du tout. Deuxièmement, Cloud m'intimidait atrocement et troisièmement, je ne pensais qu'à Clay.

-Allons prendre un verre, ça va nous détendre.

Nous détendre? Reeve parle de se « détendre »? Je sais bien qu'il fait de son mieux pour alléger l'atmosphère, mais je crois que son commentaire ne fit que l'alourdir davantage.

Je suivis les deux hommes en prenant bien soin de garder mes distances. J'étais confrontée à l'inconnu et cela me troublait encore plus que tout ce qui s'était passé les derniers jours… Même si j'habite à Edge depuis deux ans, je n'avais quasiment jamais quitté l'orphelinat. Les enfants sont ma seule raison de vivre. Le fait de venir ici, dans un bar, pour élucider le mystère autour du cauchemar de Clay, ne me semblait pas raisonnable.

Reeve me tint la porte et je le précédai. Le bar était calme, d'une taille moyenne et très propre. Je trouvai que cet endroit dégageait une odeur presque familiale et mon impression fut confirmée quand je vis deux frimousses se précipiter en bas des escaliers.

-Cloooooouuuuuuddd!

-Cloud!

Une jeune fille et un garçon se jetèrent sur Cloud et lui donnèrent un câlin aux jambes. Il mit affectueusement une main sur chacune de leur tête et leur sourit. J'en étais presque bouleversée. Cloud Strife? Des enfants?

-Tu n'étais pas là quand on est revenu de faire les commissions et Tifa avait promis que tu serais là!

-Désolé Denzel, mais Reeve avait une urgence.

Sa voix était basse, douce et mélancolique à la fois.

-Bonjour Reeve!

La petite brunette à la longue tresse et au ruban rose vint saluer Reeve et ce dernier la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu as encore grandi Marlène! Bientôt je ne pourrai plus te soulever!

-Cloud, lui, sera assez fort, humph!

Reeve ricana et Marlène fit de même.

Je me sentais comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles. Ici n'était pas du tout ma place. Je pensai alors à une façon polie de m'excuser, mais je ne pouvais feindre une raison urgente de retourner à l'orphelinat. L'harmonie régnait dans la pièce, quand bien même que je dénotai un soupçon de nervosité. Je fus tellement dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas tout de suite les paroles qui m'étaient adressées.

-Qui es-tu? Tu es une amie de Reeve?

Je revins dans la réalité et chercha la provenance de la voix claire. Je baissai les yeux et souris automatiquement à la vue d'une fillette au visage magnifique. Je me mis à sa hauteur et fis oui de la tête.

-C'est quoi ton nom?

Le jeune garçon arriva et pris protectivement la main de ce que je suppose être sa sœur. « Marlène » avait dit Reeve?

-Reina. Je travaille à l'orphelinat à plusieurs minutes d'ici.

Les yeux de Marlène se mirent à briller et tout de suite je la trouvai adorable.

-Ah oui! Tu aides les enfants, c'est ça! J'aimerais bien aller aider moi aussi!

Je vis les traits du garçon se relâcher et il avança vers moi. Il me fit penser à Clay.

-Tu t'occupes des orphelins?

Je hochai la tête.

-Marlène! Denzel! C'est l'heure des devoirs!

Une jeune femme descendit les escaliers. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux bruns mirent en évidence son sourire et sa silhouette fine.

-Oh mais on veut rester nous aussi!

Reeve regarda Marlène.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra bientôt, promis.

Il regarda ensuite denzel.

-Et si vous faites bien vos devoirs…

-Je ferai peut-être un gâteau au chocolat.

Les deux enfants montèrent à toute vitesse et la jeune femme s'assura qu'ils étaient bien dans leur chambre. Elle s'approcha ensuite de moi et me tendit la main.

-Bonjour, je suis Tifa.

J'étais charmée par son attitude. Il n'y a pas de doutes, ces enfants ont une excellente mère. Une force émane d'elle. Son sourire m'aida à me détendre.

-Reina. Enchantée moi aussi.

-Excuse les enfants, ils adorent le chocolat. Je dis « gâteau au chocolat » et je crois que je pourrais leur faire faire à peu près n'importe quoi.

Je comprenais exactement de quoi elle parlait.

-Même chose à l'orphelinat, dis-je, je crois que le chocolat est un excellent moyen de négocier.

Tifa, souriante, endossa mon propos de la tête.

Reeve et Cloud allèrent s'asseoir à table et je fis de même. Cloud était maintenant face à moi alors que Reeve était à l'extrémité gauche de la table.

-Quelque chose à boire Reina?

La question me prit un peu au dépourvu, mais je répondis seulement :

-De l'eau, merci.

Peu de temps après un grand verre d'eau était déposé devant moi.

-Merci. Tifa.

-Y'a pas de quoi!

Reeve avait pris un café et Cloud, rien du tout. Reeve prit le temps de récapituler la situation.

-Alors Cloud, comme tu le sais, plusieurs enfants des orphelinats ont rêvé exactement à la même chose il y a de ça peu de temps. J'ai cru bon de t'en parler, car toutes les descriptions des enfants sont identiques et font mention de…

La tension devint plus lourde tout d'un coup. Reeve n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase et le regard de Cloud s'assombrit.

-Elle était dans leur rêve?

Tifa quitta le comptoir du bar pour s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité de la table. Sa voix était douce et empreint d'émotions. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils parlaient de « grande sœur », mais je n'osai pas me prononcer.

-Oui, continua Reeve, elle leur a mentionné que Reina était en danger. Je crois que ce rêve collectif est en fait une vision de ce qui pourrait se produire.

-… Et je la protégeais des SOLDATS, c'est ça?

Cloud parlait de moi, il n'y a avait aucun doute. Mais son ton plat me donna l'impression de ne pas avoir de sens quant à sa présence dans le rêve. Moi non plus je ne comprenais pas pourquoi _lui_ tentait « supposément » de me protéger alors que Shawn me connaît davantage… Ça devrait être lui non? En fait, j'espérais que tout ça allait s'éteindre de par lui-même. Je ne voulais pas avoir besoin d'être protégée. Ça m'inspirait de la faiblesse, _ma_ faiblesse.

-Reina, tu peux nous raconter ce que Clay t'a dit?

Je pris une gorgée d'eau et entrepris de tout leur raconter.

-Clay fait souvent des cauchemars, mais cette fois-ci, une fillette de mon groupe est venue me chercher. Quand je suis arrivée près de lui, je compris que ce cauchemar était encore plus éprouvant que les autres.

Personne ne s'interposa. Je continuai.

-Il marmonnait des propos incohérents et je tentai de le secouer légèrement pour le réveiller. Il a crié « ne lui faites pas de mal ». Il est revenu dans la réalité et s'est mis à pleurer.

Je bus une autre gorgée.

-Le lendemain, ma collègue de travail me suggéra de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas laisser Clay souffrir tout seul. Je devais l'aider. Je…

Je me suis sentie si impuissante à ce moment précis. Je crois que mon visage devait avoir l'air triste parce que Reeve mis sa main sur mon avant-bras et excerça une légère pression. Je repris le contrôle et continuai.

-En résumé, il m'a dit qu'un homme blond avec une grande épée tentait de me libérer des SOLDATs alors que moi j'étais entubée de partout. C'est alors qu'il a parlé de… de « grande sœur ». Il me l'a décrite comme étant celle qui faisait la pluie dans l'Église et…

Cloud se leva brusquement et me regarda durement.

-Tu as des yeux de mako, comment tu expliques ça.

J'étais non seulement surprise de sa réaction, mais j'était bouche bée. Des yeux de mako? Non, je n'ai jamais eu d'injections…

Ses mots m'ont frappé au visage. Pire qu'une gifle.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis jamais entrée dans les SOLDATs.

-Cloud…

Tifa se déplaça, alla près de lui et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Instantanément, il m'apparu se calmer un peu.

-Reina, tu n'as jamais été en contact avec des membres de la SHINRA ou quiconque des SOLDATs?

J'envisageai Reeve et il vit mon regard vexé. Il tenta de me parler avec plus de douceur.

-As-tu déjà vu les laboratoires de la SHINRA?

Cloud me regarda subitement et son agressivité tomba à plat. Il me regardait maintenant avec regret.

Pour moi, ça m'a semblé être presque de la pitié. Après tout, pourquoi me pose-t-il ces questions? Je serais répertoriée dans une banque de données de la SHINRA, non? Je suppose qu'après METEOR, plusieurs informations se sont perdues, mais tout de même. Tentait-il de me soutirer des aveux?

Devrais-je en avoir?

-Non, non, je…

Mon corps se leva d'un bond de la chaise. Mes jambes me dirigèrent vers la sortie. Personne ne tenta de me retenir.

* * *

Voilà tout le monde! Qu'en pensez-vous!?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rencontre au « Seventh Heaven ». Reina n'avait pas parlé de la rencontre à personne, même si Abby tenta de savoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit élément. Reina agissait de la même façon avec les enfants, mais aussitôt qu'elle était séparée d'eux, elle érigeait une armure si épaisse, si lourde, que les gens de l'orphelinat ne pouvaient faire autrement que de la laisser tranquille.

Clay n'avait pas fait de cauchemars apparents, du moins, si cela fut le cas, ça ne réveilla personne dans le dortoir.

Shawn n'avait pas fait signe depuis. Reeve ou Cloud n'avait pas donné de nouvelles non plus.

Reina cru vraiment avoir fait en sorte que le tout demeura tel quel. Irrésolu.

_Ils vont laisser tomber et je vais continuer ici comme avant. Comme avant…?_

Seulement, le sommeil se faisait rare. Il n'était pas inhabituel de voir une jeune femme regarder le ciel dans la cour arrière de l'orphelinat alors que les enfants dormaient paisiblement à l'intérieur. Ses cheveux bouclés avaient l'air noirs dans le reflet de la lune et la brillance de ses yeux bleu-verts fixait le vide. Paradoxalement, Reina ne pouvait se sentir plus confortable. Personne ne la persécutait, personne ne se demandait pourquoi elle était ainsi. Elle ne faisait qu'une avec Edge, avec elle-même, avec la planète.

_Tu vas les revoir bientôt tu sais, tu devrais être plus conciliante._

Reina sursauta et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Une voix éthérée l'interpella encore.

_Tu es si triste et pourtant, tu n'as jamais été plus proche de la planète qu'en ce moment…_

-Qui, qui es-tu?

Un rire délicieux, léger comme des bulles résonna dans les oreilles de Reina et une brise se leva. Elle se sentie transportée, dans un état presque euphorique. Un mélange d'adrénaline, de contrôle absolu et de lucidité profonde parcoura chacune de ses veines et ses sens furent floués. Le temps n'existait plus, la peur n'existait plus…

_Ce n'est pas encore le moment, mais ne t'en fais pas, petite sœur, bientôt tu sauras qui tu es __toi__…_

Aussi rapidement que ce sentiment inconnu de bien-être apparu, il s'éclipsa.

* * *

Reina jouait avec sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales. Ce qui s'était produit la nuit dernière était-il un rêve? Une illusion créée par la fatigue accumulée? Un tour de son imagination pour alléger ses blessures intérieures?

_Suis-je en train de devenir folle?_

Un relent de solitude monta dans sa gorge comme les vagues de la mer mouillant la berge au moment de la marée. Un va-et-vient d'angoisse qui laisse une trace homogène, lisse et parfaite sur la rive et qui, secondes après secondes, marque plus profondément le sol. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle-même et Reina ferma les yeux.

_Une crise de panique. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien…_

Abby, au loin, se désolait pour son amie. La situation ne s'améliorait pas et elle la voyait sombrer de plus en plus. Shawn lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait dans quelques jours et ça faisait maintenant une semaine. Abby se souvient encore de qu'il lui avait dit :

_Reina est une énigme Abby, mais nous n'aurons pas le choix de savoir ce qu'elle cache. Pour la sécurité des enfants._

Et sa sécurité à Reina? Abby croyait vraiment en son innocence. Elle est incapable de mentir, non? Elle ne peut _pas_ mentir… Pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, la personne qui travaillait avec elle à faire un monde meilleur était ramené au stade de menace pour ce quoi elle avait tant mis d'efforts? On ne fait pas un château de cartes dans l'espoir qu'il s'effondre.

Un enfant vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Reina et cette dernière retrouva automatiquement son sourire. Un sourire plein, sincère, salvateur. Abby imagina le pire : Reina devant quitté l'orphelinat pour une raison de sécurité. Comment pourrait-elle expliquer aux enfants que Reina représente un danger potentiel pour eux? Un risque pour leur… vie?

_Je vous en supplie, qui que ce soit qui règne là-haut, ne laissez pas Reina loin des enfants…_

Clay vint demander une étreinte à Reina et Abby comprit alors que ces orphelins constituaient sa seule famille. Elle était comme une mère parfaite parmi eux, leur donnant à chacun le même amour, la même attention, la même joie. Contrairement à Abby, Reina n'avait personne d'autre. Plus encore, elle ne voulait personne d'autre…

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme prévu et étonnement, rapidement. Rien ne sembla changer, rien ne sembla anormal. Clay agissait comme si le cauchemar n'avait jamais eu lieu de créer tant de ménage. Reina donnait une étrange sensation de transparence malgré ses tourments. En apparence, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Abby venait de coucher sa marmaille et alla se chercher un café. _Peut-être que tout va s'arranger finalement._ C'était passablement une période d'agitations et comme les rêves ne s'étaient pas répétés, on pouvait peut-être oublier et continuer. Ces pensées calmèrent Abby lorsqu'elle alla vérouiller la porte avant et vit Shawn dans le portique. Son regard était atterré et Abby prit peur.

-On doit amener Reina au quartier général du WRO, Abby.

Elle s'abandonna dans les bras de Shawn et réalisa que malgré ses prières, son vœu ne fut pas exaucé.

* * *

Reina ferma doucement la porte du dortoir et esquissa un faible sourire. Ces enfants étaient vraiment son équilibre. Ces petits anges lui donnaient plus que tout être humain qu'elle avait rencontré. Même avec ses parents, Reina ne se souvint pas de s'être sentie si complète, si saine d'esprit. Se dirigeant doucement vers sa chambre et sachant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas avant longtemps, elle décida finalement de descendre les escaliers et d'aller dans la cour arrière. Peut-être entendrait-elle encore cette voix claire, réconfortante? Peut-être pourrait-elle avoir plus de précisions sur ce qu'elle est, sur ce qu'elle pourrait être…

Le ciel dégagé, les étoiles scintillantes, Reina respira profondément et écouta les bruits de la nuit. Un bruissement de pas derrière elle pénétra ses oreilles et elle se retourna immédiatement. Croyant voir Abby, Reina écarquilla les yeux quand elle constata que ce n'était pas Abby, mais Shawn qui s'approchait d'elle.

-Bonsoir Reina.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'Église et Reina pensa qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remercié pour avoir ramené Clay à l'orphelinat.

-Shawn. Je ne t'ai pas dit merci pour Clay l'autre jour.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il observait Reina et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, prit vraiment le temps de la regarder. Ses cheveux longs bouclés, son visage, ses épaules, ses mains… Il avait l'impression de venir capturer le dernier spécimen d'une espèce rare pour l'enfermer dans une cage. Il l'avait toujours trouvé mignonne, mais maintenant, c'était plus que ça. Elle était magnifique à ses yeux et il lui traversa l'esprit de s'enfuir avec elle loin de Edge, loin du WRO, loin de tout… Mais il devait la ramener avec lui, la blesser pour que les autres évitent potentiellement de souffrir.

À ce moment, il se dégoûta lui-même. Il savait profondément qu'il ne l'a méritait pas. Qu'il ne la mériterait jamais. Il jouait le bourreau déguisé en homme lui voulant du bien alors qu'il avait un couteau caché dans le dos, un couteau qui lui crèverait le cœur. Son cœur à elle.

Reina s'avança vers Shawn et lui sourit doucement.

-Merci Shawn.

Il cru craquer. Ses jambes faillirent de se dérober sous lui. Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour les enfants et ce soir, il venait lui dire qu'elle devait partir loin d'eux. _Reeve, c'est mieux d'être la meilleure solution, sinon…_

-Shawn?

Il prit sa main et la supplia, dans son mutisme latent, de le suivre. Reina ressentie sa peine, mais ne comprenait pas sa réaction. C'est comme s'il se sentait… coupable.

-Shawn?, dit-elle plus fort.

Il tira son bras et la serra contre lui. Elle figea dans son étreinte et prit quelques secondes pour réaliser son geste. C'était désespéré comme action, si abrupt et spontané que Reina ne peut s'empêcher d'entourer de ses bras le torse de Shawn.

Il ne trouva assez de courage que pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Pardonne-moi Reina, ne m'en veut pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

_Mais de quoi parle-t-il? Ce n'est pas comme si je devais par…_Reina réalisa enfin pourquoi Shawn était venu, pourquoi il l'avait tant regardée. Elle devait quitter l'orphelinat. Maintenant.

-Shawn?

Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux se mouillèrent. Ses lèvres contre l'uniforme du WRO de Shawn frôlèrent le tissu rude de son armure recouverte.

-Les enfants… je ne peux pas les quitter comme ça! Ils vont, ils vont…

_Ils vont me détester_.

Shawn la serra plus fort et respira profondément.

-Je… je suis désolé Reina. On doit y aller.

Elle leva son visage et pénétra son âme. Shawn ne lutta pas et la laissa le fouiller comme elle le désirait. Il ne cacha rien et lui donna tout dans le silence. Reina cru voir qu'il n'était que le messager dans toute cette histoire et reprit son sang-froid.

-Est-ce que je peux aller les voir, une dernière fois?

Il lui fit signe que oui.

Reina monta les marches et passa devant Abby sans lui porter attention. Elle tourna la poignée et fit sa ronde. Elle remonta quelques couvertures, caressa des cheveux, donna des baisers. Devant le lit de Clay, Reina s'agenouilla sous le regard d'Abby et de Shawn. Elle lui murmura :

-Je t'aime Clay et je reviendrai d'accord?

Clay bougea légèrement et gémit.

-Je… pardonne-moi.

Elle embrassa son front et sortit de la pièce. Abby prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Nous allons t'attendre.

Reina lui donna un sourire et partit de l'orphelinat. Shawn la suivit et Reina comprit que d'autres membres du WRO étaient présents. Tous montèrent dans la camionnette. Tout au long du parcours, Reina lui apparu anormalement calme quand il regarda à l'arrière du véhicule et croisa ses yeux. Shawn senti son cœur se briser un peu plus. La brillance des yeux était la même qu'auparavant, mais son regard était vide.

* * *

Prochaine destination: WRO, Midgar...

* * *


End file.
